My Bodyguards
by Kionkitchee
Summary: UNDER REVISION! We're sorry for any inconvenience caused.
1. prologue

**My Bodyguards**

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Naruto / many others

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimers:** You think I own Naruto? Let me dreaming about it. Sadly not, Kishimoto Masashi owns it.

**Warnings:** AU, Shonen-Ai, YAOI, contain lots of OOCness. Don't like don't read; just get out from here if you are homophobic. Actually, I'm not good enough in English cause it's my second language. Thank to **Kazuya the Random Author **for beta'd.

**Summary:** Naruto is a son of a millionaire. His father gives him five bodyguards to protect him from their enemies. What happened when he realizes that he has a crush on one of his bodyguards and found a bond that related to his past?

**Chapter 1. Birthday gift?**

"Bocchama, Minato-Sama is calling you now to his room." said a brunette haired man. He stood in front of the door that signed as _'NARUTO'_ on its door. Slowly, the door opened from inside by a blonde boy with three whiskers like scars on each of his cheeks. His face looked so sleepy and still wore a pajama.

"Iruka-Sensei, it's still ten o'clock…" said the boy while his hand rubbed his eyes. The guy in front of him frowned, "it's not 'still ten o'clock', Bocchama! It's almost twelve in the afternoon! You better quickly dress yourself or I'm going to help you bathing and clothing like a baby-dressing!" stated Iruka with smirk on his face.

Naruto slapped the door and screamed, "No, thanks! I'm fifteenth and I don't need your help for dressing me!! I can do it ALONE!!" Iruka smiled silently while Naruto was blushing deeply in his own room.

_Dammit Iruka-Sensei! He still treats me as a child! Today is my birthday, does he forget about it?! Kusoooo*_1_!!_

When he ready to face his father, Naruto opened his door and found his teacher still standing there. "Why do you still here, Iruka-Sensei?" asked him. Iruka smiled and handed a beautiful small box with an orange ribbon circled it.

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" said Iruka cheerfully.

"Iruka-Sensei…_oboeteru? __Hontou ni oboeteru*_2_?!_" doubted Naruto with his trembling hands that received the box. The teacher strokes his hair until once again in a mess. "Did you think that I will forget such an important thing like your birthday? No way and never, Naruto," told Iruka sincerely.

"Iruka-Sensei, I love you!" shouted Naruto as he hugs his teacher suddenly. Iruka's face reddened, "h-hey, I don't want to make a love relationship with my own student..!" Naruto grinned happily, "Neither does me, Iruka-Sensei. I know that you have found yours already…" spoke him. He looked at his teacher who was blushing. "Thank you," added him. The tears slowly made it way down his face.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong, Naruto?" asked Iruka worried. Naruto shook his head, "no, you didn't do anything wrong… I'm happy, really. It's just happy I guess…" told him with smile.

--------

They were walking through corridors that lead to a room. On the wall, there are many glamorous design and antique pictures of people. The people in the picture showed an elegant but arrogant attitude. Truly, they came from a famous family of Namikaze that has hundred companies and often seen in TV to talk about economy, politic, social, even entertainment.

"I know it's forbidden to say this, but I feel sick to see those pictures! They see us like dumb worms and I hate it!" said a guy with a red marks on each of his cheeks. He was walking with a dog that barked once showing it agrees. "I know you feel it too, Akamaru!" grinned him to his dog.

"I'm sure that just because their family didn't want to look bad in the eyes of people. You can't blame them, Kiba," spoke a guy with his long dark brown hair but silver pale eyes and skin. The guy named Kiba gazed at him, "that's because you are the heir of your family I guess why you can conclude like that!" told him sarcastically.

"Enough. We're here to accomplish our mission and not to argue each other. Can't we continue to go?" the guy with a troublesome look middles them. The two nodded. "Good, now let's-Gaara, come on! We don't have time to see the pictures a whole day!" command him to the red haired guy that has a 'love' tattoo on his forehead.

"Kiba, can you say that after you look at this picture?" asked the guy named Gaara who pointed his point finger to a picture. Kiba looked at the picture along with the two in front of him. Three of them had their eyes widened.

"Goddammit… shit!!" commented Kiba.

It showed a beautiful, a most beautiful creature in the world. He has blonde hair that shines the darkness mixed with blue sky diamond eyes that spread sincerity and fidelity expression. Not elegant or arrogant, just happiness. The crimson color as the background and the white cream coat with shiny blue along the neck of the collar were wore. On his cheeks, scratched three scars above the light brown skin. But still, he is gorgeous.

"Who the hell is he?" asked Kiba to Gaara. The red hair just shrugged his shoulders. "He must be the main family I guess," spoke the guy named Neji. The troublesome look named Shikamaru let a deep sigh.

While they talked about who the person in the picture was, the raven haired guy looked at it secretly.

_Young Master…_

--------

"So, you guys are the people trusted by Konoha Company to fulfill my wish? I thought that you are older," the man with blonde hair and green grass eyes welcomed the five people in front of him. He used a blue strips hem and black pants. His face is handsome and wise.

"We are from Konoha Company, the A-Level of Professional Guards. My name is Nara Shikamaru, age 18 as the leader of this team," told Shikamaru, then he made eye contact with his team.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji, age 18," told Neji then looked at beside him.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba, age 17 and this is my partner, Akamaru," told Kiba while he turns his dog up.

"My name is Gaara, 16."

"Uchiha Sasuke, 18," ended the raven haired guy expressionless.

"Wait, so the oldest is just 18 and the youngest is 16?! Are you kidding me?! The team with such teens?!" doubted the director of Namikaze Company. "I need professionals not amateurs!" told him coldly but still held a worried one.

Kiba tried to hold his anger, "Sir, we are the best of Konoha and it won't send amateurs for this mission!" The man in front of him still had his doubt face, "really? I hope you can guarantee your words because this mission is a dangerous one that ever found in the world," cleared the director.

"Alright. I'll hire you five to guard my one and only son."

"Namikaze-Sama, what's the danger of guarding your son?" asked Neji. Before Minato could answer the question, his office door was opened by someone.

"I'm sorry, Minato-Sama. Your son is here now," said Iruka, apologizing for interrupting the conversation. Minato smiled. "Come in," told him as Iruka nodded. Behind him was Naruto who awkwardly step in because he seldom meets his father. Naruto tried to look tough in front of him along with his smile.

"Long time no see, Father!" greeted Naruto politely. Minato walked towards him and gave a warm embrace. "You've grown up a lot, Naruto! I miss you so much!" whispered him that heard only by his son. Smiled and nodded, "so do I, Father…" replied Naruto while his eyes gazed at five figures beside him. Realizing Naruto curiosity, Minato introduced them to him.

"Ah, let me introduce them to you. Today is your birthday and is also my present for you," told Minato. "Present? What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Your new bodyguards, of course!" told Minato happily. Naruto still confused, "which one is mine?" asked him again.

"The five of them are your bodyguards!"

"Haa?!"

**_TBC_**

*1: shit!

*2: remember? Really remember?

**A/N:**

You have read it so please leave me a review. It's not so hard to do; beside I want to know what you are thinking. I will accept constructive criticism but I won't accept flames.

**Please review!**


	2. Forgotten Past

**My Bodyguards**

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Rating:** T (it could be change)

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Naruto / many others

**Disclaimers:** You think I own Naruto? No. No and no and no (just let me dreaming about it). Kishimoto Masashi Sensei owns it.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi, contain lots of OOCness. Don't like don't read; just get out from here if you are homophobic. Actually, I'm not good enough in English so prepare for grammars mistake. Its unbeta'd.

**Summary:** Naruto is a son of a millionaire. His father gave him five bodyguards to protect him from their enemies. What happened when he realized that he has a crush on one of his bodyguards and found a bond that related to his past?

**Author's note: **I'm sorry for the late update coz assignments prevented me to finish this second chapter. Now please, enjoy your time.

**Chapter 2. Forgotten Past**

_**I came to you to see your smiling face. I stayed beside you to feel your warm presence. I smelled your hair to breathe your sweet aura. I hold you tight to share our feeling. Please, don't be sad. I'll always inside you, rest in your soul though you couldn't see me again. I'll always care you. That's not a promise coz I'll make it truly, forever.**_

_**_NP_**_

Naruto stood dumbfounded and he looked at his father who was smiling brightly as he announced the five new bodyguards to him. The guys who look like MIB minus glasses gave salute to him. They bowed a little and so did Naruto. Naruto tried to give his best smile albeit rather awkward.

"I, Namikaze Minato, sign the contract with Konoha Company and hire you five as my son's bodyguards. Please, take a good care of him with lining your life!" spoke Minato then looked at Iruka and gave an eye contact. Iruka nodded.

"Ok, let's go outside. Minato-Sama has to work again. I'll take care of the administration," told Iruka as he opened the door and allowed them include Naruto to follow him out. Naruto slowed his steps and stopped for a moment. Minato stared at his son who was looking at him. "…have a safe trip, Dad," told Naruto with a smile playing on his face then went outside from his father's office.

Minato sure that it's been a long time ago his son calling him 'dad'. Since twelfth, Naruto never used 'dad' again and change it with 'father' as a politely attitude. Minato smiled sadly at his soon-disappear son.

"I'm sorry, Nacchan…"

------

As they walked across the long corridor, the bodyguards spent a weird feeling in their heart. They looked secretly at their new master who was walking silently with his solid gesture in front of them. They wanted to ask questions but didn't know whether they allowed or not. In the middle of their curiousness, Akamaru jumped from Kiba and barked at Naruto.

"Arf arf!"

"A-akamaru! What are you doing?!" cursed Kiba as he got his dog back in to his arms. He felt rather guilty for making noise and ready to face a punishment. Instead of it, he received a grin from Naruto who walked towards him and Akamaru.

"Hey, there! He's that yesterday dog, right!? I saw you and him in the park last night." stated Naruto happily. Kiba confused, "eh? How'd you know-"before Kiba finished his words, Iruka yelled angrily.

"Bocchama! Did you sneak up AGAIN?!"

"Ups, revealed…"

"I've told you not to go out alone especially when it's dark! You still remember 'that day', right?! Please don't do that again!! You're a son of a millionaire and you can be killed by 'those pranks'!!" told Iruka worriedly while Naruto looked at him with no interest, then he went to his own room. Iruka was about stopping him when Akamaru jumped again onto Naruto's head. Kiba thought that this time he won't save.

Naruto got the dog securely in his arms then stroke its soft purr. "I want to borrow your dog. You five, please come in to my room." told him politely. "Iruka-Sensei, please invite Lee and Chouji. I'm sure they'll glad to meet my new bodyguards. Thanks before, Sensei!" added him to Iruka as he passed him followed by his bodyguards. Iruka still remain silent but then he nodded, "yes of course, Bocchama."

------

They came in to another antique room that seems to be their master's. Before they step in, they looked at each other then agree to come. Inside, there is a big elegant bed, an antique wardrobe that has an Indian style, a home theatre added by a new type of laptop and play station, a full body and face mirror with some ancient pagoda, and many more that couldn't be explain by human nerves. Those things made them extra careful not to touch or break.

Naruto sat on a bed carpet that lies after his big one and allowed them to sit there too. Unfortunately, they rejected the offer.

"No. we can't stand or sit in the same position as our master. That's the rule no.3." spoke Shikamaru politely. Naruto sighed, "I just want you to sit so we can talk to each other," told him. Again, the answer was 'no'. "No, we're not used to be talk to each other if it's not about the job to fulfill. That's the rule no.5," spoke Shikamaru again. Naruto bummed his head to the carpet, "stop that fuckin' rules!! Just sit here!!" command Naruto rather angry.

"Listen and obey your master's commands. That's the rule no. 2. I guess we have to sit," spoke Neji to the leader. Shikamaru stared at him and sighed. Then they sat by their master. Naruto rolled his eyes when nobody starts the conversation.

"Sorry, could you please introduce yourself?" asked Naruto. "I have to know yours if I want something to do." added him.

Something clicked in Kiba's mind as he made a mocking tone, "yeah, sure! So that's you can make us screw up!"

Neji elbowed Kiba, "you're not suppose to say that. Apologize now, Kiba!" whispered Neji. Kiba getting annoyed but by the time he looked at his master, he change his expression.

Naruto smiled a small smile, "well, you've said the words I want to say. Indeed, I don't want any bodyguard. But my father had a different plan and he chooses you five as my bodyguards. So, I guess I have to use them well," said him.

Kiba's anger exploded and he grabbed Naruto's collar and yelled, "HEY YOU FUCKIN' RICH BOY! DON'T EVER TRY TO INSULT US BY USING THAT 'USE' THING!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT UNTIL YOU KNOW HOW TO BE POLITE ON-"

"KIBA! Stop that! You're messing yourself! Let him go!" told Shikamaru as he held his comrade's wrists and made him let their master go. Naruto was panting while Kiba tried to regain his composure. "We're sorry, master!" apologized Shikamaru.

"Sorry for what?" asked Naruto coldly.

"Sorry for bothering you to accept us as your bodyguards, MASTER!" yelled Kiba without focusing on Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, "no. The one who makes you to be my bodyguards is Namikaze Minato-Sama. So, 'sorry' doesn't necessary," told him. "_sou dane_, Akamaru-Chan…!" added him as he stroke Akamaru's soft fur. Akamaru just barked softly.

Kiba was staring at them then Shikamaru 'ehm'ed a little. He knows that Akamaru only get along with someone he likes and it seemed that he likes Naruto. Did he misunderstand something?

"So, Master. We're going to introduce ourselves. My name's Nara Shikamaru, 18 years old. I'm the leader of this team," told Shikamaru. He then looked at Kiba who was mumbling a little like he annoyed.

"Alright, alright, alright! My name's Inuzuka Kiba, 17 years old. I'm a detector of this team and I won't accept command that I don't like. Isn't that enough?" told Kiba with his awfully annoyed face.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, "well, it's up to you," said him. "Thanks for the introduction anyway," added Naruto as he smiled a little.

"My name's Neji, Hyuuga Neji. I'm 18 years old. I'm as a detector-same as Kiba- and also a defender of this team. Pleased to meet you, Master," uttered Neji with an elegant smile. Naruto replied smile too and he looked at someone with red hair.

"Sabaku Gaara, 16 years old," spoke him almost unheard. The master blinked a few times for the short introduction. "Ok… then…" Naruto looked at the raven haired guy, waiting for an introduction.

"…"

"…"

"Uhm… anoo sa…" Naruto waved his hand in front of that guy, confused. Then he looked at the others. Shikamaru let out a deep sigh, Kiba still annoyed, Neji touched his own hair and stroke it and Gaara just stared emotionlessly.

_God, help me get through this hell. Why should I get these nonsense-to-speak-to-and-speak-politely-whenever-your-master-around-you bodyguards?!_

"Sasuke…" spoke Kiba. "Introduce you yourself to our almighty master…" added him still with annoyed tone. The other remains silent.

Hearing the name, Naruto shivered a bit. He felt like he already known the name. No. He was sure he known the name. That 'Sasuke' name.

"Sorry, Master. He's kind of speaking fewer people. Don't mind him," told Shikamaru. Naruto shook his head, "never mind. Well, did you say the… name… what's the name again?" asked Naruto curious but still with smile.

"If you want to know the name, why don't you just ask him directly?" suggested Kiba. Naruto smiled, "alright, (looked at the raven guy) Mister-I-have-to-ask-your-name-directly! What's your name?" asked him to Sasuke.

"…"

"Mute are you?"

"…"

"Ok, then… I conclude that you-"

"…I hate a fake smile," spoke the guy suddenly. Naruto blinked a few times. Shikamaru let out a deep sigh (again), Kiba almost smirk, Neji shook his head slowly and Gaara closed his eyes.

_**I hate to see you cry coz it makes me want to cry too. I hate to see you sad coz it makes me sad too. But better to see you in both than to see you curve a fake smile. You just hurt me more coz I know you didn't feel that way. Please, do not ever smile when you don't have courage to smile a smile. Fake is worse.**_

_**_NP_**_

_He_ _is here…_

"He is Uchiha Sasuke, 18 years old. He is as the attacker of this team along with Gaara. Like he said before, he hates something fake. Hheh, _mendoukusei*_1…" told Shikamaru then silence spread for a moment.

A chuckled been heard by that moment. Those bodyguards looked at their master who let the voice out from his throat.

"You five are really interesting!" told Naruto cheerfully. "I'm happy that I have you as my bodyguards!" added him as he stroke Akamaru's fur while it barks softly. "Especially you…," he stared at the raven haired guy, "Uchiha Sasuke-San…" cleared him. And then a stare contest between a Master and a bodyguard began.

"Why…?"

_"…Suki dakara*_2_…"_

They're surprised by the sudden confession of Naruto. Kiba reacted first, "what the hell are you saying about?!" asked him confusedly. "Did you ever have any relationship with Uchiha before?" asked Neji. At that time, Gaara's eyes widened a bit.

"No, I didn't. I've just saw him today when my father introduced me ya'll," muttered Naruto. Both Kiba and Neji confused. "Then, why did you…" asked Kiba unfinished.

Naruto smiled a beauty but weird smile, "nothing. I just… like him. That's all," told him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but still with his expressionless face.

_I've been waiting for so long. Now is the right time to pay my debt and get my revenge._

**­­_TBC_**

*1: so troublesome…

*2: …coz I like…

**A/N:**

It's not over yet. I'll reveal the story slowly. Sorry for my late update! I don't have any computer to use so I have to borrow my friend's. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

I'll be glad if you review. I will accept constructive criticisms but I won't accept flames. It's my own story not yours. Thanks.

**REVIEW! **^_^


	3. Black Roses

**My Bodyguards**

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Rating:** T (it could be change)

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Naruto / many others

**Disclaimers:** Would you someday give it to me, Sensei? (Look at the lawyer in the back) I guess not… *sigh* okay okay… Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei owns it.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi, contain lots of OOCness. Don't like don't read; just get out from here if you are a homophobic. Actually, I'm not good enough in English so prepare for grammars mistake. Its unbeta'd.

**Summary:** Naruto is a son of a millionaire. His father gave him five bodyguards to protect him from their enemies. What happened when he realized that he has a crush on one of his bodyguards and found a bond that related to his past?

**Chapter 3. Black Rose**

"HELLO YOUTH!! ROCK LEE'S COMING!!" shouted someone out of blue.

"That's not polite, Lee-San. You should knock the door first," added someone behind the first. "Naruto-Kun, hisashiburi desune*1!"

Naruto looked at the two boys in front of the door. He stood up and walked towards them. A business smile plastered on his face.

"Lee-San, Chouji-San, glad to see you come!" greeted Naruto politely. "Please have a seat-hope you don't mind to sit along with me and my bodyguards," added him as he pointed at the empty side of the bed carpet.

"It's okay, Naruto-Kun! Even if I have to sit in the floor, I don't mind at all!" told the boy named Lee. He wore a bold green hem with a white strip along the neck of the collar and black-green pants. His hair style is like a black shiny bowl added with fuzzy eyebrows and round eyes. His lips always apart like he wanted to show the world his very clean teeth. And yes, people's eyes were blocked by their sparkle.

"That would be impolite, Lee-San. I won't let my guests being treated badly in this house," told Naruto.

"Nice to hear that, but we've been known each other for two years already. So, I guess you shouldn't treat us like a foreigner anymore. It sounds good, doesn't it?" suggest Chouji. He glanced at Lee who nodded cheerfully then at the blonde who smiled only.

"Okay then," replied Naruto softly as he let the two to sit. Though he said that, it's still hard to do because of something he didn't want to remember.

"Hee? Neji? What are you doing here?" surprised Lee as he recognized someone with long dark brown hair and silver pale eyes.

Neji looked at him and nodded, "Lee," greeted him. Lee approached him and poked his shoulder, "Are you one of the bodyguards of Naruto-Kun?" asked him. When Lee received a nod from Neji, he shouted happily.

"YOOSSHAA!! GREAT JOB, NEJI!!" The said teen covered his ears, "Don't be so loud, Lee," told him coldly. Lee gave him two thumbs up and muttered 'good job' several times.

"So, Shika, you're one of the bodyguards too?" asked Chouji to the ponytail teen. Shikamaru just grunted. Chouji grinned, "Yeah, and you're the leader. I know that," spoke him as he knew the truth.

The master blinked several times for he was surprised but recovered quickly. "Lee-San, you know Hyuuga-San?" asked Naruto without hesitation. "And Chouji-San, you know Nara-San too?"

Lee and Chouji nodded. "Neji is my childhood friend. We used to play a lot. Same as Chouji, he befriended with Shikamaru since they were born," answered Lee.

"My and Shika's father are best friend when they were young. The same with you and your relatives, Naruto-Kun," explained Chouji.

"Wow, how coincident this is! Your childhood friends are my bodyguards; I hope I can befriend with them too without mentioning any rules!" spoke Naruto happily. Someone realized a hint of sadness behind the voice but no speak up.

Kiba, who was still annoyed by the act of his master before, mumbled something softly without thinking. "Huh, it's impossible for you to get along with us… I swear that…"

Again, Neji elbowed Kiba. "Not again, Kiba…" told him firmly. Kiba a bit surprised knowing his words being heard. Then he looked at his master, wondering if he heard them too.

Yes. He heard them very clearly. Kiba could tell from the bitter look on his master's face. Guilty feeling slowly took place in his heart. And before he could say something, the door was being opened by someone.

"Bocchama, I have to show you something," told Iruka as he mentioned Naruto to come with him. The blonde boy excused himself then went to his guardian; leaving his bodyguards and guests in his room.

Silence covered the room for awhile until someone broke it.

"Kiba, am I right?" asked Lee to Kiba.

"Yeah, have any business with me?" responded Kiba.

"You better apologize to Naruto coz you just hurt his feeling."

"What's for? I don't see I made a mistake telling the truth," Kiba demanded a reason.

Chouji shook his head, "Don't you get it? Though you're telling the truth, you must know whether you allowed saying such words to your master or not," told him. "And that was so cruel, especially for Naruto-kun," added him.

Kiba felt like being judged by a law, "He's the one who start it, I just protected myself!" told him holding his anger.

"'Do not let your own feeling interrupt you when you are guarding your master.' I guess that's what rule no.4 said," said Lee suddenly. "Am I right, Neji?" asked him to Neji. He got replied as a nod confirms he was right.

Kiba was taken aback, "I know that! But-"

"Take it as your responsibility, Kiba. You've broken a rule and you have to fix it next time. Is that clear enough?" commanded Shikamaru seriously. Kiba nodded his head slowly.

"'Sides, he's not like what you're thinking. Naruto-Kun is a good person. You just don't know yet," said Lee with grin on his face. "Except for his pretence of course," added him with low voice. His look changed a bit as he said that.

"You seem to know him a lot, Lee. Why don't you tell us about him, since he's our master," suggest Neji. "That would be much information for us."

Lee stared at Neji for a moment then looked at Chouji who nodded slowly. He let out a deep sigh, "…sure, if it can be information for you."

------

_**In the night of sleeping beauty, I'll kiss you and make you mine.**_

_**Forever.**_

_**-Secret Admirer Internal-**_

"What's this?"

"I'm sorry, Bocchama! I wanted to prepare for your study tonight in this room. When I stepped inside, I found this letter with these black Rose!" told Iruka calmly but rather panic in his heart.

Naruto stared at the mention room, "It's still like before. No sign of someone's been here," murmured him. He couldn't predict who would make a sudden show up like this but yet, he likes the Rose.

"Iruka-Sensei, promise me this will be our secret only. Don't tell anybody, key?" spoke Naruto while he took the bucket of black Rose that lied in front of him.

Iruka wanted to say something but stop when he looked at his student's face. A tender yet teary smile plastered on the blonde's face. As the tears began to drop on his face, Iruka placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, are you alright?" asked him softly. Naruto turned his head down as he smelled the roses.

"… Pein…"

------

XXXX

_"Nacchan, this is your brother," introduced Minato to his son. The 10-year-old Naruto hid behind his father after he stole a glance at someone in front of them._

_He has spiky blonde hair with red eyes. There are three rings on each side of his nose and two below his bottom lip. His tan skin matches with his handsome face as he curved a small smile._

_"It's the first time you meet me, right? I'm Namikaze Pein, your elder brother. Nice to meet you, Naru-kun!" greeted Pein._

_Naruto just stared at Pein. Slowly, he placed a bright smile towards him. No need a long time, he felt a strong bond between them._

XXXX

------

"A bucket of Black Rose was sent to Master?"

"Yes, just now I found in the study room. Bocchama wants to keep it as a secret but I think something's strange. Instead of reporting it to Minato-Sama, I guess it would be better if I told you since you all are Bocchama's bodyguards!" spoke Iruka after Naruto went somewhere.

"Kiba and Gaara, both of you are going to go after Master and make sure he's fine. NOW!" commanded Shikamaru. Without any further, the said boys leave the room in a rush.

"W-what?!" surprised Iruka for the sudden movement.

Shikamaru explained the situation. "Iruka-San, you said that there was a bucket of Black Rose to Master, right?" After Iruka nodded, Shikamaru looked at Neji. "I guess it'll be better if it explained by you, Neji."

Neji smiled, "My pleasure, Commander," spoke him.

"What happened actually?" asked Iruka worriedly.

"Roses have many colors and they have their own meaning. White rose tells us fidelity, red rose tells us love, yellow rose tells us loneliness and so on. The meaning of them usually tell us the wave of life. So does the black rose. It means possession, hard possession," explained Neji calmly but firmly.

Ituka still didn't understand, "I thought that the meaning is death for what've I known so long," told him confusedly. Then, he saw the raven haired teen-that was standing in front of the door earlier-approached him.

"Someone wants him. Badly wants him," stated Sasuke coldly.

The bodyguards could see fear on Iruka's face. His skin turned to pale and sweats dropped from his face. His body trembled a bit but he tried not to show it.

"Iruka-San, I guess we should tell them the situation that Naruto had been faced in his life back then," told Lee suddenly with concerned look. Chouji gave him nodded, "Yes, I do agree with Lee-San."

There was no more escape for Iruka. He sighed then nodded, "Alright. I'll tell you all of it."

------

He stared at a picture; his own picture that hang in the corridor through his father's office. He stood there alone with a bucket of Black Rose in his hands. He was crying silently when he faced the beautiful look of his own that painted by his brother.

He used to smile like that before until a tragic death took his dearest one. Being alone in this big burden life; lonely even though there are many people around him. He stood at million people's evil mind and lost hope.

He lost everything.

"Pein, I miss you… I miss you so much… How can I stand on being alone here?! In this darkness of life, without you?! How can I live without you?! Pein…" cried him slowly.

"I'm yours and only yours, Pein! Come back!!" shouted Naruto through his broken voice.

_**You are mine, forever.**_

The blonde boy kneeled down. "I don't wanna be another's! I'm yours! Only yours!" tears flooding his face as he tried to keep his-suddenly-so-hard-to-take breath. "Why didn't you take me with you so you won't be alone… neither I…?"

Naruto crashed the bucket harshly until blood came from his hands. The blood dropped its liquid and tainted the cloth of the young master. Now, he could see crimson tears coloring the white cream fabric.

"Pein, I'm gonna vanish soon… unless you take me… now…" whispered him as he felt his head turn heavy. Then, he fell on the cold floor. And slowly, the darkness took him over.

------

"Damn! Where is he?" cursed Kiba. He couldn't find the young master yet.

Gaara glanced at him. "Calm down, Kiba. You have to take control of yourself. We've just flew from his room no less than a minute ago," stated him.

"I'm not like you. My temper sure takes me all!" yelled Kiba. "I'm eager to find him, Ya'now!" added him. He could feel his spirit blooming.

Gaara chuckled a bit, "So that you can apologize to him?"

Kiba's face reddened. He never answers the red-head question-statement. He looked at Gaara and smirked instead.

"Saa, what do you think?"

"Stubborn brat," murmured Gaara.

"Hey! I'm older than you!" protested Kiba.

"A YEAR only."

"But still-" Kiba couldn't finish his words because his eyes caught something solid in the corridor. "There he is!" pointed him. They approached the solid gesture that lies on the floor.

"Hoy! Are you okay?" asked Kiba as he poked Naruto's cheek softly. Gaara took the blonde's hand and examined it closely.

"He's fainted but he's alright," spoke Gaara after he checked the master's vein. Kiba lifted him and rushed to the nearby room.

"Gaara, you tell the others, I'm staying here. I'll have to make sure he's alright," said Kiba. Gaara nodded and went back to Naruto's room.

"Now, what we have here…" Kiba looked at his surrounding. Books, papers, writing utensils, sofa desks and furniture fill in the room. "Study room I guess…" Then he placed Naruto on the sofa near the window. He noticed there were red marks on his clothes and looked for the source.

"What the hell…"

Blood covered Naruto's palms in tiny scratches. Some still drops its red liquid, the rest leaving purple-blue scars.

"Are you trying to break your skin, Master? You're so silly!" cursed Kiba impatiently. Then, he realized those scars were not the only one. On the wrists of Naruto, there were scars; old scars with zigzags shape as if the owner had tried to commit suicide.

"What're you thinking… this kind of scars…?" Kiba stared at Naruto. His face showed shocked, replacing the annoyed before. "Were you trying to kill yourself…?" asked him softly. His voice contains anger and confusion, "But, why?"

"…Nii…cha…n…"

That voice snapped Kiba. "Ah! You're awake!" relived him. "Wait here, I'm gonna look for an aid to heal your wounds!" added him. But before he could go anywhere, a hand held his fabric. He turned his head to see that Naruto's hand on his suit.

"Don't leave… please…" uttered the young master as tears came streaming his face.

That was sure taken Kiba a lot. He never expected to see the one who annoyed him so much to be able to produce such beautiful tears. It looked like sparkle blue sky in the middle of summer. Nice, yet hollow.

"I… don't wanna… be alone…"

Those words hit him. He took his master's hand and held it softly. "I'm here, Master…" said him.

"Don't leave me…" The blue eyes slowly closed.

Kiba felt panic fill his mind, "H-hoy! Are you okay? Hang on!" shouted him. But then, he realized that Naruto just asleep. He let a relief sigh.

"I thought it'll be like _him_… Thanks God it's not…"

His mind wandered to the past; when his previous master gone forever.

**TBC**

**------**

*1 : Long time no see.

Cliffy, I know. I'll try to update it as soon as possible. Will ya still with me?

Mind to review?

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	4. Another Master

**My Bodyguards**

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Rating:** T (it could be change)

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Naruto / many others

**Disclaimers:** Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei owns it.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi, contain lots of OOCness. Don't like don't read; just get out from here if you are a homophobic. Actually, I'm not good enough in English so prepare for grammars mistake. Its unbeta'd.

**Summary:** Naruto is a son of a millionaire. His father gave him five bodyguards to protect him from their enemies. What happened when Naruto realized that he has a crush on one of his bodyguards and found a bond that related to his past while he is—too—having trouble with his own self?

**Author's note:** I'm terribly sorry for the very late update! I'm not abandoning this story, just a bit stuck with my mind. I've been focusing on Indonesian fanfiction, really really sorry! I'll try my best to update it A.S.A.P!

Enjoy~

**--linelinelinelinelineline--**

**My Bodyguards © Kionkitchee**

**Chapter 4**

**Another Master**

**--linelinelinelinelineline--**

**XXXX**

"Onii-chan, where are you?"

There was no sound for his calling,

"It's dark... I can't see anything..."

no reply for his fear,

"Onii-chan, are you there? Why did you leave me? It's dark here! I'm scared!"

no more answer for his questions,

"Onii-chan! Answer me, please...?"

no voice to talk... no anthem to reply his shaking tone.

No one's here.  
Nobody's here, not even a single ant.

Only him... dark... and a soulless body...  
a corpse,  
a man corpse with messy blond hair which already covered by red roses' liquid. A corpse whom he knew as one of his beloved, who had a black hole right in the centre of his head,

"O-nii... chan..."

his brother.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

His nightmare will not be over... yet.

**XXXX**

**--linelinelinelinelineline--  
**

"... Nii-chan..."

Soft voice heard as Iruka washed another towel to be put on his young master's forehead. Quickly he approached Naruto's side and reached for his hand. "Bocchama, are you okay?" asked him. The said boy stirred for a moment before he looked at his birth-guardian and smiled.

"I'm okay, Iruka-sensei," answered Naruto. He stared at Iruka's brown eyes that held worries inside then reassured, "Really... I'm fine," said him softly as he squeezed the hand that held his.

"Thanks goodness! I can't stand if there's something happen to you!" stated Iruka, relieved. "Please, don't scare me again..."

A small smile curved on Naruto's face, "I'll try..." he said, "though I can't promise you that."

Finally, Iruka formed a smile on his lips. He understood what his student meant. So, he just smiled and nodded himself.

Right in front of the orange room, the bodyguards and two noble guests were standing on the side of the open door, watching every move that happened inside. Some faces showed relief while the others showed nothing in emotion. Nobody speaks a word till Iruka tucked Naruto in and told him to sleep. Then he went to where the rest were standing.

"He's got fever," told Iruka. "I think we should leave him because he needs some rest," suggested him again.

"Alright. Kiba and Gaara will accompany the master here," Shikamaru said to Iruka, mentioning the two of his subordinates, "Chouji and Lee-san," he looked at the fat and green-hem teens, "both of you may continue your story in the next room with the rest of us. Is that okay?"

Chouji nodded, while Lee, "Yosh! Let's get going!" shouted with whispering voice.

"May I hear the story as well?" suddenly Gaara raised a demand question which made almost all the others turned their attention to him. "Uchiha Sasuke can replace me to accompany Namikaze-san," added him as he glance at the raven haired teen.

"Why so sudden?" asked Neji, curious.

Gaara stared at him for a moment before he answered, "Nothing in particular. I don't feel it's my time to get near him yet." He started to walk towards another room, "Maybe someday, I will accompany him by myself."

Hearing that, the leader of the bodyguards let a sigh came from his mouth. He understand his comrades very well until it makes his head hurt. Well, who would not have headache when you surrounded by stubborn fellows?

"Fine. Kiba and Sasuke, Namikaze-kun is in your responsibility. Do your job as what you have done before," said Shikamaru firmly. "Do you copy?"

"Copy that!" Kiba spoke as he took a glance on his master, while the Uchiha did not say anything.

Instead, he got a pair of jade eyes locked on to his onyx. No need words to understand the meaning behind those orbs; he knew it very damn well. Thus, he secretly formed four words to the red hair.

_... Mind your own bussiness.  
_

Upon receiving that message, Gaara gave him a very sly smirk. He gave the Uchiha a message too.

_... You're welcome._

**--linelinelinelinelineline--  
**

**"Hey, are you sleeping?"**

Uh? Who is it?

**"Come on, Partner. You don't have much time to sleep. Wake up now."**

Wake up? Am I sleeping?

**"Haha, silly boy! If you're not sleeping, then what? Eating? Flying? Aw, come on!"  
**

... Hey, who are you? Who am I speaking to?

**"Moi? Are you just... asking moi?"**

Err, yeah... I don't know you...

**"SHIT YOU! BLOODY HELL!"**

W-what?! Who are you referring to?!

**"YOU, IDIOT! YOU! How come you forget moi? Moi the one who save you all the time! YOU MUST REMEMBER ME!!"**

Saving me? What are you talking about? I don't even recognize your voice! How come I know you?!

**"You dare to forget moi, huh? You want moi to punish you again?" **

P-punish me again? What are you talking about? W-what will you do?

**"Just wait and see. I'll make you regret for forgetting moi."**

H-hey! What will you do to me?!

**"Relax. You'll know when the time comes..."  
**

W-wait! What the--

**"... my Naruto."  
**

**--linelinelinelinelineline--  
**

"Bocchama was one of my first students in Konoha Elementary School," Iruka started the story, "back then, he was a brilliant one. He did everything perfectly, no mistake, no fault, excellent. He was also very kind. His warm-hearted was something people cherish. He really was a wonderful boy, until an accident took 'him' away..."

"Him? Who was 'him'?" asked Neji.

For a moment, Iruka did not say anything. He seemed like thinking whether he must tell or not, but when he saw the look on the two nobles' face, he gave in. "His brother... Namikaze Pein," told him.

At that mention, almost all members of the bodyguards had their eyes widened. They could not believe what have they heard from their master's guardian. It was almost like a shock to begin with.

"Sure I'm not hearing that name? Is it for sure that it was his name? Namikaze Pein—let alone—Pein?!" doubted Neji, mimicking Iruka's worried face.

"Yes, it is. Bocchama's elder brother was indeed Pein-sama," spoke Iruka firmly. "At first, I didn't want to mention it but a must it does for me telling you the story," added him.

Shikamaru sighed before mumbles, "It'll be much troublesome..."

Chouji looked at Shikamaru then asked, "What is it Shika? Is there any problem with Namikaze Pein?"

Shikamaru never answers because Gaara spoke almost at the same time as the question—as if he knew something behind it.

"Namikaze Pein. He was an S-Class Bodyguard who had the best score with the missions. He actually worked alone; however, five years ago he got a partner, a prodigy one. Two years later, he died in an accident," finished Gaara with flat tone.

Lee's eyes widened, "S-Class Bodyguard? Pein-san was a bodyguard?!" doubted him as he looked at the bodyguards. "I can't believe it..." murmured him then.

"I'm sorry I hid it from you, Lee-san, Chouji-san, but It is a must..." regretted Iruka to the two nobles. "Pein-sama was a very skillful person. He was also kind, especially to Naruto-bocchama. That's why, when Pein-sama died, Naruto-bocchama 'die' as well..." Iruka stopped for a moment before continuing, "They were very close that can't be separated...

"Pein-sama came here, to this mansion, when Naruto-bocchama was ten years old. Before he came, he was with Jiraiya-sama—he and Naruto's grandfather—to learn how to be a great successor. Then, he came and Naruto-bocchama no longer alone. Pein-sama really took care of Naruto-bocchama, and Naruto-bocchama became very happy to finally have a brother. They were inseparable... until that day... the day when Naruto-bocchama got kidnapped by Minato-sama's enemy."

The picture of hurtful-young-master came into Iruka's mind. He felt pain and useless at that time he couldn't save his student. He couldn't pretend not to worry either. Oh, he felt the guilty filling his heart.

"Naruto-sama was saved by Pein-bocchama, alone; with no one came to help him. He was alone in the enemy's yard, fighting till he got his precious. But then, when Pein-sama bleeding to death, it was the time when Naruto-bocchama changed..."

"... Changed?" confused Neji.

"Yes. He changed into his other personality..."

**--linelinelinelinelineline--  
**

The room was filled with silence. No one speaks with no one, till curiosity kills the brown haired teen.

"Oi, Uchiha, did you ever have a relationship with him before?" asked Kiba, "you know... about Naruto," added him.

The raven haired teen stayed in silence until he titled his head--closing his eyes. "Why asking?" Sasuke asked back.

Kiba was a bit startled because the stoic Uchiha indeed answered him. But then, he recovered, "I'm curious. That's all," answered him.

Sasuke stood up then walked to one of the bookshelves. He read the tittles then took one from the top. "Don't let it bother you," spoke him flatly.

"Tch, you always like that! You know almost everything, but yet, you never allow people to know you! That's kinda unfair, y'know!" protested Kiba as he—too—stood from the chair, a bit burning with rage.

"Inuzuka," stated Sasuke heavily, "it's not your business," cleared him as he returned to his chair then began to read.

"I'm sorry for interrupting something! But it IS my business now!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, seemingly confused. Kiba continued his sentences.

"Since Naruto is my master now, I HAVE a RIGHT to KNOW about him!" stated Kiba firmly. "How am I supposed to protect my master if I don't even know anything concerning him?!" asked him furiously.

Now now, a smirk found its place on Sasuke's face. "A while ago you treated him as if he was your enemy. Now you see him as your precious master," said the Uchiha, "I hope you're not making a lame joke."

"I'm not joking!" shouted Kiba with embarrassment. "I just realized that he--" he stopped for a moment to take his breath, "--he is the same..." _... with my previous master._

For a moment, Sasuke stared at the Inuzuka. Then he let out a sigh, "You'll know about him as time goes on... There's no need to hurry..."

_... although I can't tell how long he will 'stay' here._

Again, the room clouded by muteness. The two bodyguards were playing with their own minds. Questions were left about a dozen boxes in their brain. They haven't got the answer.

"Ya wanna know 'bout Moi, huh?"

Suddenly, a heavy version of Naruto's voice took the silence away. Kiba snapped at that voice—glad to know his master was awake. However, Sasuke didn't feel the same.

"You made us worried, Brat! Don't do that again!" spoke Kiba upon approaching Naruto.

"Inuzuka, WATCH OUT!" shouted Sasuke out of blue.

"Hee? Wha--" Before Kiba could finish his words, a smack made its way to his face—sending him to the bookshelves and burying him in a sea of books plus glasses and woods.

"'Brat'? That's not the way you call your Master, Kid," Naruto spoke again, this time with heavier tone. "Should I teach you a polite manner in addressing Moi?" asked him as he chuckled.

"Well, well, who I have there now?" Sasuke said in teasing tone with smirk curved on his lips. "Ain't Naruto, I guess?"

"Hmm~ long time no see, Sasuke. Do you miss me?" Naruto stepped on the floor from the sofa he laid before; a sly smirk now forming on his face.

"... Never once I forget you, Kyuubi."

**--linelinelinelinelineline--  
**

"Kyuubi?"

Iruka nodded, "Yes. Kyuubi. He is Naruto's other personality," said him. "Kyuubi is not like Naruto who has a kind yet fragile heart. He is a rebel, cold and arrogant personality. I can say that he is the cruelest among all the cruelest..." explained him with worried face.

Chouji and Lee—who have known it—only stared at the floor. They recalled the memory when they first met the Kyuubi guy. They realized that he was very crazy.

Meanwhile, the bodyguards seemed confuse. They were never facing this kind of situation before. And now, their master is like that.

"Wait a minute," halted Shikamaru, "where did he get another personality? I mean, how?" asked him.

"Kyuubi appeared right after Pein-sama shot by the enemy when Naruto-bocchama was kidnapped," answered Iruka. "I think it's because Bocchama has been holding back his emotions for times," added him.

"Neji-kun, you asked Minato-sama about the danger in guarding Naruto, right?" asked Iruka while Neji then nodded. "This is the danger: you all can be killed by Minato-sama's enemy who wants Naruto. If you asking me why, the answer is because Bocchama has an incredible IQ that is hidden in Kyuubi's mind. That will also representative the reason why he'd been kidnapped for times," cleared Iruka seriously.

Okay. Now the bodyguards have three clear answers:  
1. Pein, the S-Level of Bodyguards, was Naruto's elder brother,  
2. Naruto has a split personality--a cruel one, and  
3. Naruto has an incredible IQ. What else those make their burden heavier? Well, they like challenges anyway.

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard from the other room, Naruto's study room. The thud was now covered by the sound of broken glasses against the floor.

Before the bodyguards and the two nobles could speak anything, Iruka rushed to that room. No need space time for the others to follow him.

"Bocchama! What hap--"

"Kiba! Sasuke! What the--"

Those questions were cut by an appearance of someone like the heir of Namikaze... but not the real one.

"Well, hallo, Iruka," greeted 'Naruto', "two fuckin' nobles and--" he chuckled then smirk evilly, "--the rest of the nasty bodyguards, I guess..." said him, "very funny..."

Iruka stepped forward carefully. "... Kyuubi-bocchama?" whispered him almost inaudible.

'Bocchama? Master?' thought Neji. "Who are you?" asked him.

'Naruto'--we call him Kyuubi now--was laughing so hysterically. His eyes now as red as bloody red roses, no longer blue sky like usual. When he stopped his laughter, he shot Neji with predatory eyes.

"Who. Am. I? You don't know who am I?" doubted Kyuubi. Then, he glared at Iruka, "You haven't tell them yet, filthy human?!" scowled him as he took Iruka by the neck in no time and slammed him on the wall. "You better apologize to me right now!" commanded him.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry... K-Kyuubi-bocchama..." apologized Iruka.

"Kyuubi! Let him go!" shouted Lee bravely. "He's your teacher!"

"Teacher?" Kyuubi repeated Lee's last word, "even he's not worth to be called human, Lil green bald turtle," replied him cockily, making Lee's a bit taken aback. Chouji made a move to hold Lee's arm, preventing him to cause any hurt to their blonde friend's body.

Kyuubi let Iruka go then he off to where a body lying below the scattered mirror and a pool of books; a smirk playing on his lips upon grabbing his victim from the crash before. "This is what you call a bodyguard? For Moi, nonetheless? Moi don't think so." He threw Kiba to the bodyguards who caught him in time. "Poor thing."

This time, Gaara walked to where Kyuubi is. He gave the Uchiha—who still stood motionly, looking at the situation with emotionless expression—a code that only them would understand before facing the Kyuubi guy again.

"Kyuubi... I suppose?"

Kyuubi did not answer. He just stared at Gaara and folded his arms.

"Return our Master back," spoke Gaara flatly.

"Hmm, I don't think so," said Kyuubi with menacing tone.

"That's not your body," Gaara spoke again, "that's Naruto's." This time, his emerald eyes were burning in green flames.

Kyuubi leaned on the wall behind him without letting his eyes off from that framboise face. Slowly, a playful smirk curved on his lips. "Indeed..." said him, "it's not my own body but..." His red eyes were staring at the Uchiha with mischievous aura.

"Naruto is mine! Forever!"

With that, his body went limp before finally caught the floor. Iruka rushed to his side and took his beloved master on his arms. A dead silence now covering the room.

**--linelinelinelinelineline--  
**

**XXXX  
**

"Onii-chan? Show yourself! The game's over now!"

No answer.

"Onii-chan, come here please?"

Again, there was no answer.

"Haa? Onii-chan? Why are you sleeping here? Wh--red? Why are you using red blanket? I thought you hate red..."

For times, no answer came from the body laid before him.

"Onii-chan... Ahaha~ are you still alive? Or dead, already? Khukhukhu~"

There was a corpse with red roses scattered in front of Naruto... Kyuubi, for exact.

"Pein-nii-chan, I love you so much. That's why..."

_That's why...  
_

**XXXX  
**

**--linelinelinelinelineline--  
**

Sapphire orbs showing themselves to the surface after glowing inside a black hole. Along with them, fingers were lifting as if trying to reach something uncertain. For a moment, there was nothing happened. Then, another fingers covered the first one, catching the orbs' attention.

"Bocchama..." whispered a voice, calling its young master, "how do you feel?" asked Iruka.

Naruto stared at his guardian and slowly smiled, reassuring that he was fine. His blue eyes looking at Iruka's brown pair; asking for something that he knew that his guardian knows too well.

'He came, didn't he?'

With worried face, Iruka nodded. "But it's alright. Nobody got hurt!" added him quickly--didn't want his young master feels guilty. However, what he got was a sad smile from his blonde student.

"I know, Iruka-Sensei..." spoke Naruto softly, "I know..."

Then, Naruto tried to get up from his bed but Iruka did not allow him to do so.

"No, Bocchama," said Iruka softly, "you must lay down as fever taking over you..."

For a while, Naruto stared at his guardian. Taking no time after that, he held Iruka like his life depends on the man's warmth. He really felt like he needs it.

"Bocchama?"

"... I'm sorry, I... really am sorry!" whispered Naruto with trembling voice. "I'm not strong enough to hold him down... I'm too weak to even maintain my own presence..." added him huskily, "I'm sorry..." He tightened his grip on the man's fabric.

"**Hey, birthday Boy~"**

Suddenly, Kyuubi's voice rang inside Naruto's head.

"**That's not your punishment, Y'know!"** Kyuubi spoke again with laughter. **"That's just a show off, to make them know moi—the other you—and how you can't resist moi!" **Again, he laughed so loud; made Naruto covered his ears.

"Stop it…" murmured Naruto against his guardian's chest.

"Bocchama?" Iruka confused.

"**Now, you will never forget moi anymore! You will never hush moi! You are MOI!!"**

"Stop it… stop it… stop it!"

"Bocchama?!"

"**You are mine, Naruto! That Uchiha brat will never have you!! He WILL NEVER GET YOU!!"**

"STOP IT!!"

"**Hey, Naruto, YOU ARE MINE!!"**

**_TBC_**

The timeline is still in 10th October until midnight before 11th. I know it's a bit confusing, but I'll try my best for next chapter though I don't know when it'll be published—I haven't make it yet. I'll try to update it as soon as possible. So, will Ya still with me?

Mind to review? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames.

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	5. Precious Memories

**My Bodyguards**

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Rating:** T (it could be change)

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto / many others

**Disclaimers:** Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei owns it.

**Warnings:** AU, **shonen-ai**, **yaoi**, contain lots of **OOCness**. **Don't like don't read!** Just get out from here if you are a homophobic. Actually, I'm not good enough in English so prepare for mistakes.

**Summary:** Naruto is a son of a millionaire. His father gave him five bodyguards to protect him from their enemies. What happened when Naruto realized that he has a crush on one of his bodyguards and found a bond that related to his past while he is—too—having trouble with his own self?

**Author's note:** I'm terribly sorry for the very late update! I'm not abandoning this story, just a bit stuck with my mind. I've been focusing on Indonesian fanfiction, really really sorry! I'll try my best to update it A.S.A.P!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Small footsteps rang in the corridor of a hospital. It turned to another side and came to stop in front of a room. The owner of the feet started to knock on the door with his fingers, then it opened from the inside; revealing a man that he knows as his father._

"_I wanna see nii-chan," said childish voice to the man, "is he okay?"_

_The man smiled at him as he picked up his child to his embrace. Then, he walked into the room again after closing the door. "You can't go further, Nacchan, because big brother is still sleeping," said the man._

_The little boy stared at the sleeping man form in the room before asking his father, "When will he come back home?" And as soon as the question rose, his father hugged him tightly._

"_He's trying his best to come back soon, Nacchan…" said the man with trembling voice. He didn't want Naruto to know that his big brother is dying. However, a mistake it is if he thought that the boy couldn't sense something was fishy._

"_Nii-chan… trying his best…" repeated Naruto softly; still looking at the sleeping man. He leaned on his father's shoulder before unconsciously say something inaudible,_

"_Don't leave me… Pein,"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**My Bodyguards**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Chapter 5: Precious Memories**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Door opened by tan fingers, showing a teen with red marks on his cheeks. "How's he?" asked him to the sleeping boy's birth guardian.

Iruka nodded to greet one of his young master's bodyguards, "Bocchama's asleep already. I had to give him a sleeping pill though," he replied.

Kiba walked through till get beside them. He stared at his master before telling the man to take some rest for he watching over the boy. At first, Iruka didn't want to leave Naruto's side but after the teen assured him, then off he goes, back to his own room.

"_Man_, uncle's hard to deal with!" Kiba snorted while sitting on the floor, no intention in sitting on a chair next to the bed. "And you too, Stupid Master…" whispered him softly. Though it's a sinister for the sleeping boy, his tone was caring. It's as if he didn't want to hurt the other.

"You were throwing me so easily, was that I'm so light or you're the one whose strength against Gaara when he's angry? Guess I don't wanna know about it…" wondered Kiba. He halted a moment before leaning to whisper on Naruto's ear, "Or is it the one you created to protect your heart from falling down…?"

No answer.

Kiba snorted again, "Fine then! If you don't wanna say anything, I'll be the one to say something!" He straightens his form on the floor before saying in determinant voice, "Listen up, you named Kyuubi—I know you can hear me from there! I won't give up protecting Naruto! Even though you use him to abuse people—that's including Naruto as well—I will stop you! I will protect Naruto from you by erasing your presence till the very last drop! I MEAN IT!" yelled him.

"And who said that he will never befriend with us?" Suddenly, another voice filled the room. Kiba turned his head left to find his partner standing, looking at him with playful eyes. "You changed your heart pretty quick, Kiba,"

"Shut up, Neji! I'm just trying to be rational!" defended Kiba.

Neji walked to him then took a seat on the chair. He looked at Inuzuka before turning his head to face their master. "We've got a special case here, aren't we?" he said.

Thinking for a moment, Kiba shook his head. "For you it is but for me… no. No, it's not." When Neji stared at him confusedly, he continued, "I have the kinds of him before. He was my previous _seer_ master…"

"_Seer_? You mean like the one who can see through the future?" asked Neji. "Don't you think that's a bit… irrational—since you said you're trying to be a rational one?" doubted him. Kiba chuckled.

"Trust me, I thought so too until my master showed me my future in the very next day after I knew his ability," Kiba then proceeded to the part when the premonition came true, "and after my sister visited me at master's _haunted mansion_—that's what it called—Akamaru was barking me. It's weird for him to act like that unless something terribly bad happened. You know what, it really was something bad. I would have been in hospital if I went out to deliver letter for big boss that day!" elaborated him.

Neji smirked, "So, your master was telling you not to go out because you'd get hit by a truck drove by an old-drunk-man, that's what you're trying to say?" Kiba's nodding made him sigh, "If that's true, I wanna try to be seen too. Where is he now? Maybe we can ask him to tell us our fortune and how to deal with this kind of master," he said while glancing at Naruto.

The Inuzuka frowned, "You can see him yourself 'cause I don't want to!"

"Afraid, Kiba?" teased Neji, but he received groan for reply. "What? You don't want other bodyguards to meet him?"

"He's dead, Neji! That's why I can join this army of Namikaze!" shouted Kiba. Truth is he didn't want to mention the death of his previous master because it still hurts. It hurts like hell.

"Easy, Man! Sorry for bringing it up…" replied Neji softly. He understands his partner's feeling because losing someone is very painful. Everyone's losing another, that's life. "You must be very close to your master…" added him.

"No, I didn't! In fact, we used to fight each other! I often calling him names and he kept saying I'm stupid or dumb—something like that! Line of friends never crosses us, if you wanna know!" Kiba reciprocated. "We have nothing in common; I like dogs while he liked bugs, I like sweets but he liked spicy foods, I like sunrise, he liked rain—nothing in common really!"

Neji nodded, "I take that it's your responsibility of being his bodyguard?"

Kiba didn't answer directly, "Maybe I'm just trying to be one…"

"Then you succeeded…"

"I can't say—Naruto!" surprised Kiba when he heard another voice was coming from the sleeping figure of his master. Neji surprised as well but he can hide it better than the Inuzuka. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? Iruka's gave you a sleeping pill, right?"

Naruto blinked his eyes before replying, "One or two sleeping pills won't kill me. Since I have Kyuubi, I can't dream anymore… Sleeping doesn't necessary…" He, then, rose to sit and face two of his bodyguards. Staring at Neji first then Kiba, Naruto remembered what Kyuubi had done to him.

"Is it still hurt?"

Neji and Kiba wondering what that's supposed to mean, but then, Kiba reacted to that question. "I'm fine! That's nothing for me!" assured him. He looked at his master hanging his head low as if feeling guilty. It annoyed him, "If I said it's fine, I'm fine! Don't blame yourself!" and at that point, he heard the boy chuckling.

"I don't blame myself, thanks for your concern!" said Naruto sarcastically, made Kiba frown deeper. "You bodyguards should experience like that once a while," added him calmly.

"Don't start 'coz I don't wanna start it, Brat!" Kiba tried to restrain his anger. Why all of his masters always pick up fight with him? Oh yeah, he's the one who started first actually.

"Language, Kiba, you're facing your master," warned Neji. Kiba didn't buy it.

"For your knowledge, Brat, we bodyguards HAVE experience many situations and that's INCLUDE yours! I'll appreciate if you don't underestimate us!" yelled the Inuzuka.

Naruto shook his head calmly. "You really know how to address your master, don't you? Didn't Kyuubi say that it's impolite to call your master 'brat', Jackass?" sneered him.

"Or what? You'll call Kyuubi to throw me again? How weak!" And Kiba just didn't know when to stop. It is up to Neji to stop him from doing anything further.

"We're sorry, Master! I promise to teach him manner till he got it right!" said Neji as he smacked Kiba's head. "If you want to take rest, please do so because I'll bring him back to the rest and ask the others to accompany you," added him.

Naruto shook his hand, "No need for it. I found his accompany me rather interesting, but if you really have to go teach him, please," he said as he slowly lay back on the bed, "and if you don't mind, I want Akamaru to accompany me here,"

Neji smiled as he cut Kiba's protest, "Sure, Master!" Then, he dragged his partner out from the room. Before they disappeared, Naruto said something,

"Think of someone who had been jumped from 20 meters high of a building, beaten for hundreds by enemy, cut own skin for times, and burned by family. When you know the answer, come to me. I'll explain everything…"

Thus, the bodyguards having a task from their master, and they discuss it directly after received it.

"What do you think, Leader?" asked Neji.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow before sighing, "Maybe someone related to Namikaze-kun? No data as to conclude this yet,"

"Think of his past that Lee and Chouji told before. There's several people that having contact with Naruto without his father's concern. Maybe he means one of them—

"Actually, they're three people," Gaara cut Kiba's words, "Naruto himself, his brother, and…" he glanced at Sasuke whose eyes closed ignorantly, "Uchiha Itachi," At the mention of the last name, all eyes on the Uchiha. It was the first time they hear that name again after years.

"Your brother, Sasuke?" doubted Neji. When there's no answer, he heard Gaara continuing his explanation.

"_Beaten for hundreds by enemy_, it's Namikaze Pein; _cut own skin for times_, it's probably Naruto himself; and _burned by family_, it's none other than Uchiha Itachi," Gaara stared at Sasuke for a while then to the rest of them, "though I don't have any idea who's crazy enough to jump from 20 meters high of a building…" finished him.

The bodyguards drowned in their own mind as to what's the meaning of their master's task. They kept recalling the story that the two nobles that had gone home told. Trying to make an assumption yet they have no enough data… except for one man among them.

_A child jumped from Namikaze Company's building in the night of Christmas. For a miracle to happened, the child saved and now under the supervision of his family. No transparent reason for this act but many keep saying that the child has schizophrenia as one of his family murdered by robbers. Namikaze Minato, the child's father, now being interview._

That was a piece of newspaper that Sasuke's read three years ago, and he still remembers it clearly because that was the concern of his job. Not to mention that has a clue for his late brother. He knew the child was Naruto, but he didn't want to say it to the rest of the bodyguards. If he's about to say, he prefers to say it directly to his master, so that he can have his revenge accomplished.

He doesn't need anyone interfering. Really.

Speaking of revenge, Sasuke has prepared something for Naruto. Should he go for it now? Or still have to wait until appropriate time appears? When will it be?

"I wanna check on Naruto. If he's asleep already, I ask Akamaru to get out silently," Kiba rose from his seat, but when he's about to go, unexpected bodyguard takes his _duty_.

"I'll go," said Sasuke shortly. He didn't wait for Kiba's answer, and then went out to check Naruto. The rest of them just stared at his disappearing form with confused eyes. And Gaara, he felt something will happen in no time.

**-.-.-flashback-.-.-**

"_Aniki," little Sasuke was calling his brother, "Aniki, are you home?" but there was no answer from his beloved one. "It's weird…" He then searched for Itachi. When he got in front of his brother's room, he knocked._

"_Aniki, are you there?"_

_Silence. Sasuke knocked again, but always got no answer. The boy then opened the door that surprisingly unlocked. It's very unusual for his brother unlocking the door._

"_Aniki?" Sasuke called again. He met with silence upon entering the room, and the air was not easy. It was as if something had happened in there. And when he looked at something burned in the centre of the room, his heart started beating faster. He stepped back from whatever it is while trying to get a hold of his cell phone._

"_Jii-san, can you please come home? Please! Just don't ask anything! COME HOME NOW!" Then, his communication tool fell to the floor. As he know realized what—or who—it is, he screamed._

"_ANIKIIII!"_

**-.-.-end of flashback-.-.-**

In a place far away, a man was standing in a _gazebo_ of his residence. He lights a cigar while paying attention to the scenery before him. As he stared, he thinks of someone who he wants so much. He already sent beautiful flowers to that person, and he was sure that he received it gladly.

"Black Roses; don't you know that it represents my sincere feeling to you, Dear?" said the man to no one. He walked in to his garden that full of colorful Roses and his favorite of course the black one. He picked a Rose then smelled it. After that, he smashed it to pieces, broken beyond repair.

"I hope you still remember our sweet times together, dear one, because I don't want you to think of someone else while having me here," The man slashed the flowers with his own fingers, and as expected, it cut his skin; flowing red liquid that smells fresh. Then, he licked his bleeding fingers; tasting metal for he used to touch guns. A smirk was playing on his lips.

"Dear little one, I will fetch you as the time comes. When you know that you don't have any place to go except here with me, you'll be mine, forever."

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

Short. I know. I'll try to update it as soon as possible!

Review? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames!

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
